Condition-based maintenance (CBM) of critical high-valued machines is a typical Internet of Things (IoT) scenario. Key to CBM is monitoring important machine health parameters for fault, event, and/or state shift detection in industrial machines through monitoring of data sensors. For example, CBM supports maintenance based on a perceived condition of the machine rather than preventive maintenance at intervals where the likelihood of failures between repairs is very small or corrective maintenance by running the machine until it fails before repairing it. Successful monitoring reduces a cost of maintenance and improves both worker and machine efficiency. In machine learning, fault, event, and/or state shift detection can be viewed as an outlier detection problem.